THE BOY THE DAY 611
by ForeverBieber'sGirl
Summary: Going through the JOURNEY. WARNING!: IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUSTIN BIEBER. PLEASE! DONT READ THIS! ;o


"THE BOY. THE DAY."

*Chapter Six.

Lydia came in sat down and asked me 'who was it?' "Well...it's this guy I KINDA ran into like literally ran into at the airport earlier…" "AWWE! WHATS HIS NAME?" "Justin" I said with a big smile. "WAIT. Justin who?" she asked in such curiosity. "Bieber? Why?" she answered that with a scream. "YOU MEAN YOU JUST GOT OFF THE PHONE WITH JUSTIN BIEBER!" "Yeah?" "WOW. YOU'RE SO LUCKY!" "Why?" I asked so confused. "Don't worry you'll find out…" "Ok?" I said STILL so confused. "He did tell me to watch E! Tonight at 9." I said. Thinking she would give me a clue. "AWW. OK WE WILL FOR SURE!"

*Chapter Seven.

We sat and talked and talked. Then Lydia said "EMILY! ITS 8:45!" she called from the kitchen. "OK?" I yelled back. I sat and just stared at the boy in my background. He was so GOURGOUS and I missed him so much. See he graduated from our school last year. And I mean I see him around. But not NEAR as much as I used to. I was totally falling for him. And I'm sure he knew it… that's when Lydia interrupted. "It's almost 9." She said smiling all awkward. "Yep. I know. I can't wait. And tomorrow we have so much planned." I said still looking at my background. "What are you looking at?" she said trying to look over my shoulder. "Oh nothing. Just some OLD OLD memories." I said as I felt a teardrop roll off my face. "Oh. Well I'm sorry." She said as she saw my tear fall plummeting towards my phone. "It's nothing you did." I said still frowning. "But I just feel SO bad." She said coming closer. She pulled me into the tightest hug. I felt so much better.

*Chapter nine.

"Thanks Lydia. That is EXACTLY what I needed right now." I said. "Good. I'm glad you feel better" she said with a smile. So as Lydia big annoying clock struck 9. We gathered around her TV. Lydia had got up to go to the bathroom. Then I saw him. He was on TV. Was he famous? OH MY BIEBER! This is the guy my little sister is always OBSESSING over… "So Justin" I heard the reporter say. "We saw you with a girl at the airport?" asked the reporter suspiciously. "Yeah I was." He said smiling. "Is she your Girlfriend? Just a friend? Anything? Just a fan?" The reporter kept throwing so many questions at him he just walked off. She didn't even realize it. -.- then your phone started ringing. Then you saw "Justin3" pop up. You smiled as you answered the phone. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey. Your watching E! Aren't you?" he asked. "Yes. Yes I am." I replied. "Well good. Keep watching." He said. "Wait. Justin I didn't know you were famous. I'm so sorry I feel so bad now. You must think I'm using you…" I said and started to cry. "Shawty? Why are you crying? Please don't! I knew by the look in your eyes that…..*TO BE CONTINUED*

*Chapter Ten.

*TO BE CONTINUED* "…That you obviously didn't know I was famous. And that's exactly the way I wanted it just then. Because if you knew then you wouldn't treat me just the same…" he said. "Justin. Of course I would treat you the same. You're the same boy I practically ran into at the airport. I would never look at you for your fame. Just your amazing personality is all." I said. "WOW. You know no one has EVER said anything like that before to me." He said. "Well is that a bad thing?" I asked kind of scared. "No Emily. It's an AMAZING thing. To think that someone actually likes me for ME not for all my money." He said. "Well good. Cuz I'm gonna keep liking you " I said. "GREAT." He said. "Well I gotta go. But keep watching " he said. "Ok. BYE." And I hung up the phone. *Justin's POV* wow. I can't believe what just happened. She seems so amazing. I just wish I could spend MORE time with her… "Justin come on you have to perform." Said some man that worked there. "Hey Scooter (his manager) when is the concert in Virginia?"

*Chapter Eleven.

"Ummm… this Saturday. Why?" asked Scooter. "I already know my OLLG." He said smiling. "What's her name? I'll tell Kenny." Asked Scooter. "It's Emily. Emily Burke." He said. "And what does this 'Emily' look like?" asked Scooter. "Oh she's GORGEOUS I'll show you when she gets here… and I wanna keep her backstage. If that's fine?" said Bieber. "Well man it's your concert. So I think we can make that happen. I mean if she wants to stay…" said Scooter. "YESH!" said Justin. "NOW GO! YOU HAVE TO PREFORM! AND I ALREADY KNOW WHO YOUR GONNA DEDICATE IT TO…" he smiled. "You know it ;)" said Justin as he was walking away.


End file.
